Allegiant Twist
by k.loves.books67
Summary: What would happen in Allegiant if Tobias did to choose to drink the memory serum before Christina could stop him? Would he be able to manage a normal life? What will his friends do? This story will give all the answers to those questions. Follow along, and you won't be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first ever FanFiction on this site. Please leave a review on how you think this chapter is and how you think it could improve. Yes, it is a little bit of a short chapter but I am very excited to be posting it**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent trilogy or the characters.**

_Chapter 1: The Vial_

_T__OBIAS POV_

I stare at my reflection in the mirror, thinking about the possibilities. I feel the small glass vial in the palm of my right hand, it feels slightly cool. I don't know why I would want to continue on my life like this. Tris is gone, she was the only one who could make me feel brave and fearless. She always made me stronger no matter what I did. I don't know if I'd rather forget everything than live with the grief and pain that her death caused me. I loved her more than I think anyone could imagine. I remember the first time I ever saw her, the beautiful and insistent eyes staring at me after I had helped her up from the jump. The Stiff, who jumped first.

I take a deep breath, and begin to bring up my arm from my side. Do I really want to forget my memories? I can't imagine life without Tris. Loving another woman, marrying them even. It's crazy, how would I do it?

If I don't remember Tris, maybe I could get by and have a normal life. Maybe I could have children and a family. I switch my gaze from the mirror to the smooth glass vial in my hand. I uncurl my fingers to reveal the liquidy substance being held inside. I am going to do it. The grief ends here. No more suffering from the past. Only the present. That is all I will have. Right now, it's all want.

As I carefully squeeze the cap off the vial, I am stricken with a sudden wave of nausea. My knees feel weak and my hands are shaking. Goodbye, Tobias Eaton. This is the end. I lift the vial of liquid to my mouth, and before let it drip in my mouth and down my throat, my last thought is the single word "Tris".


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked Chapter 1 of my story! Again, please leave reviews as this is my first story and am hoping to improve lots.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Divergent trilogy or the characters.**

_Chapter 2: The First Friend_

_Christina's POV_

I stare at the front of Tobias' house. Matthew told me that he stole some memory serum and a truck. I assumed he would come here if it was true.

The house looks old and lifeless, as if many memories were made in it but were later wished to be forgotten. I think of Marcus and Evelyn, and I imagine little Tobias watching as his father thrusts his fist into her jaw. I immediately stop the thought.

I walk through the door to find complete and utter silence. As I start to make my way towards the kitchen, I hear an unexpected crashing sound of broken glass from upstairs.

_Tobias_, I think. I run up the stairs, hoping I am not about to see what I think I will. my hopes weren't enough. I find Tobias with an expression plastered on his face like a blank sheet of paper. At his feet, a small puddle of dark liquid and fine broken glass pieces.

"WHAT ON EAR-" I begin out of instinct, before I fully process what has just happened.

My mind seems to go out of control for that moment, until I fall into a sudden quietness.

"Tobias, do you know who I am?" I say, as soothing as I can at the moment.

He just stares at me like an unreadable, blank wall.

"Please, nod your head... Do something-an action, so I know you understand me,"

His brows furrow, and slightly he nods his head up and down.

A wave of relief washes over me like a tsunami. At least he can understand words. Quickly, the relief is gone-into confusion, anger, sadness, and loss. There are a million questions I want to be asking him... WHY did you do this? How are you going to live a life now? What about the rest of your friends, how do you think they will respond to this? But, if I were to ask him the questions... He wouldn't be able to respond.

His eyes were dark blue with innocence. As I look at him, I wonder what to say. I swallow hard and choke out, "Well... You probably have no idea what's going on, but to start off..." I try as hard as I can to get a smile on my face, "Hello, my name is Christina."

* * *

**Note: I apologize for the short length of my chapters. I'm just so eager to post them and was running out of time. The next chapters will be longer, please do not lose interest. Please leave a nice review of how I could improve, and what you liked about the story so far. (Other than the length). Also, you can leave ideas for the next chapters to come. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this far and I hope you like my story. Please feel free to leave a review on ideas you have for the next chapters and what you like about the chapter. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent trilogy or any of the characters. Rights go to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 3: Remembering

_TOBIAS' POV_

Christina. I don't recognize that name. I don't recognize anything. I don't know where I am, I don't know who I am, and I don't know what just happened. I especially wonder...why. I don't know why there is liquid and glass on the ground. I don't understand.

I nod. She says, "We better get you back to the compound. The others would like to, um... see you."

I try to search my brain for things about me, but all I get is blankness. Nothing. I don't know "who the others are", I don't know what the "compound" is. "Why don't I remember anything?" I blurt out.

She was turning around, but this stopped her in her tracks. She turned back around to face me with a flat expression. "You accidentally drank something, that, um... Erased your memory. You don't know who you are, where you came from, what this place is...but we will have to teach you...again."

I feel like my mind is trying so hard to grasp to something...old thoughts, maybe... But right now I feel strange and mentally exhausted.

* * *

_Christina's POV_

I'm still in shock. Still in shock that Tobias would drink that memory serum. Now, Tobias Eaton is gone. Gone from this earth. I will never have my friend back. It's like he's dead, and now there is a look-alike standing in his place.

What on earth was he thinking? Did he really want to start his life over that badly? He musn't have known how bad of an idea it was. If I had just gotten there a bit sooner... Maybe I could have stopped him. I feel guilt rush through my body and it makes my muscles feel weak. It's not my _fault, _but I might have been able to stop it.

Some part of me feels hurt, like he didn't believe that his life with me and the others that are left wouldn't be good enough for him, so he had to start new. We have to teach him everything he will need to know for a life that he can live.

I am now heading towards the truck that I took on the way here. Tobias seems as disoriented as I would guess someone that just lost their memories would be. He doesn't move with any sign of swiftness... just staggered, hesitational motions. It sends a pang of sadness through me.

"There were many people, Tobias, that you were good friends with. Some are not with us anymore..." I think of Uriah, and when I think of Tris I don't know if I can continue to talk. I swallow. "There was one very brave girl," _STOP_! I tell myself, "she fought for what was right with no regrets, she didn't think twice about her actions of kindness and bravery. Her name was Tris." At that, Tobias had made the smallest of movements-a twitch of the hand and blink of the eye-and the slightest change of expression that made me wonder if the name had given him a tiny bolt of remembrance. He had been utterly still the whole time before.

I can't help but look at him in amazement. "Does that name remind you of anything?"

He just lools very puzzled and tired as he says,"No, uhh-I don't think so..."

We ride the rest of the way back to the compound in silence.


End file.
